


Your Joy

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other FFXIV Characters - Freeform, Teasing, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: They say he never smiles, but for you, there's always a smile
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Your Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Beam /bim/  
> Verb (used without object)  
> to smile radiantly or happily.

For the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, many of them have not ever seen a bright smile on G’raha Tia’s face. Since he’s joined G’raha, the only times the Scions have ever seen him was when he was at work. His face always had a calm and stoic expression, and oftentimes he was so focused on his work that he could see nothing else except for it. 

Outside of the very first sparring match G’raha had against the Scions, they have not had the chance to spar with him since. As much as Hoary Boulder and his crew would have wanted to, G’raha just didn’t have the time to do so. On his days off, the Mi’qote was never around Revenant’s Toll, opting to spend the day off at home or with you. 

Yet when he was here, he fit the label of the scholarly types so well that many of the older members of the Scions found it hard to approach him. While his time as a Scion may be less compared to theirs, his experiences and his connections with the Warrior of Light that they looked up to so much made them envious of the male Mi’qote. He was so similar to you, it was no wonder that the core group of the Scions took to him so easily. 

Hoary Boulder heaved a sigh that could be heard from across the room, and Ocher Boulder tilted his head slightly in question, “What is the matter, Brother?”

“Is it strange that I find it hard to interact with that G’raha Tia fellow?”

“Well, you’re not the only one,” Aenor replied and Clemence shrugged, “He’s so deeply integrated in the more research-oriented department of the Scions that it’s no surprise we haven’t had the chance to speak to him.”

“I do wonder what the Warrior of Light sees in him,” Aenor muttered. It was a comment mostly for herself, but she continued, “He doesn’t seem very bright and cheery like [Name] is, and he almost seems like he’s overly serious.”

“Now Aenor, that’s rude to speak of people like that!” Clemence chided her sister and Aenor sighed, “I know, but it’s just so hard to approach him when he’s got that disposition around him.”

Aenor waved her hands around in an attempt to convey her emotions, but it only made the others around her more confused. Clemence let out a soft sigh and slowly said, “Maybe… Maybe we should try it again?”

“Try what again?” Ocher asked. Clemence heaved an exasperated sigh, “Try to get to know him? We only ever spoke to him during the sparring match that was held the first week he arrived, we haven’t really gotten the chance to speak to him otherwise.”

As soon as Clemence brought up the idea of trying to speak to him again, the group began clamoring about how hard it was to even approach him to begin with. The conversation continued to loop in a pointless circle, that they were still talking about it by the time you came back to hand Tataru some crafting materials.

“What… What is going on over there?” you asked Tataru. The Lalafell shrugged and said, “I think they were speaking about G’raha Tia.”

  
  


“Oh?”

Tataru almost laughs at how you were immediately invested in the conversation and you asked, “What of him?”

“Oh, something or another about how hard it is to approach him.”

“Is that… so?” you frowned and mumbled, “I thought Raha said he was getting along with his fellow Scions.”

“Well, he’s most likely getting along with the more research inclined Scions,” Tataru giggled and she shrugged, “You must remember that not everyone is as skilled as you are in terms of doing battlecraft and field work.”

“Well, I learned as I go,” you shrugged nonchalantly and added, “Though I must admit, I am much better at battlecraft than I am in field research of any kind.” You glanced over to the loud and energetic group and you smiled, “I think I shall attempt some field research today though.”

You finished helping Tataru put away the many boxes of material. What she plans on using it for, you have no idea, but you were okay with not knowing what the young receptionist was up to. You approached the group with a wave and almost instantly all of them straighten their backs and stand up straighter than before.

“Miss [Name]!”

“At ease,” you chuckled. They all let out a soft sigh as they relaxed slightly and you asked, “What were the lot of you talking about? You all seemed rather excited about something.”

They glanced at each other and Clemence cleared her throat, and softly answered, “We were speaking of G’raha Tia, ma’am.”

“Please, drop the formalities, there is no need. But Raha, huh…?”

“You refer to him without his tribe name?!” Aenor cried out in surprise. The entirety of the Rising Stones grew silent and you didn’t realize it until then that maybe, just maybe, you weren’t all that clear about your relationship with him. You sheepishly smiled and admitted, “Well… we are courting each other-”

“You’re what?!” Clemence burst out and the two girls immediately shoved the Boulder siblings aside and closed the gap between you and them.

“Who confessed?!”

“How did it happen?!”

“How long ago was it?!”

Their interrogation gained the interest of the other ladies around and even the men were starting to get interested in what kind of person G’raha Tia truly was to have gained your adoration and affections. 

“N-Now hold on, everyone.” You took a step back and found that the entirety of the Rising Stones’ attention was on you. You sighed and smiled, “Okay, take a seat everyone and I’ll uh… I guess I’ll explain.”

***

You opened the door to your home with a heavy sigh and G’raha’s ears perked up and he called out, “Welcome home!”

“Thanks,” you chuckled as you shuffled your feet over to where he was finishing up preparations for dinner. You slumped into your seat and he asked, “Long day?”

“Mhm, but for a different reason,” you smiled and leaned forward, “People asked me about you.”

“Oh?” You don’t miss the way his ears perked up alertly and you laughed, “They said you were ‘stoic and cold’ and that ‘they never see you smile’, or something like that.”

“W-What?! I’m not, or at the very least, I do not believe I am any of those descriptions,” G’raha whined and you continued, “I believe it is because they don’t know you. When you are focused on your work, you are so focused that you forget about everything else around you.”

“Oh… perhaps that is why I have such a reputation,” G’raha frowned and continued, “Perhaps it would be well for me to interact with the others more.”

“Maybe,” you said as you took a bite of the pasta G’raha made. You hummed in delight and quickly quipped, “The girls said they couldn’t believe you and I were together.”

“ **What?!** ” G’raha nearly spit out his drink and you can see his ears flattened. Three’s a teasing smile on your face and you cooed, “Oh don’t be so sad, I explained everything.”

“I don’t have faith in you when you use such a tone,” G’raha retorted and you burst out in laughter. “[Name]!”

“Oh Raha, don’t be so upset,” you laughed and got up out of your seat to approach him. You gently placed your hand on his head, before you began to idly scratch the back of his ears. “They were just curious about you, and of course, I obliged to give them some information.”

“But?”

“But…” your voice trailed off as you looked down at him and you coyly smiled, “I didn’t tell them everything. After all,” you stopped and smiled, “I’d rather keep that part of you for myself.”

G’raha’s face flushed a deep red, but the smile on his face was so wide that it practically lit up the room with its radiance. You smiled and leaned down, stealing a quick kiss and you sat back down in your seat to resume dinner. Perhaps it was unfair of you to tease both your fellow Scions and your beloved Raha, but there were some things about him that was for your eyes only.


End file.
